Z Bet Me Complete
by Fanatical Writer
Summary: When Penelope loses herself to Derek in a bet, she has to pay up. But she's made up her mind: she absolutely will NOT enjoy herself...or will she?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: FYI—this story is not about depth…emotional, anyway! ;) The plan is for this to be a two shot, but you know me. Don't rule out a three shot! LOL I took it's title from one of my all time favorite reads: Bet Me._

_Enjoy this first installment!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia looked around the club hopping with people as she felt the music hammering through her veins. She wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but she'd ended up alone at the bar with Derek Morgan—no Prentiss and Reid for a buffer. It was a position she <em>never <em>put herself in.

From the moment she'd started her job as Technical Analyst for the BAU in Quantico, Virginia, Derek had made no bones about his intentions to get her into bed, but she'd always brushed him off. She'd met men like him before, and escapades with them never ended well. She certainly wasn't going to engage in a tryst with someone she worked with…no matter how sexy or suave he was. Derek was both.

"You in?" Derek asked, reaching for his pool stick.

Penelope shook her head. "I need to get going," she told him. Besides, he wasn't a very formidable opponent at the pool table. He was good, but she was better. She'd grown up with four brothers, and a pool table in the basement. They'd wheedled her into playing more games than she could count. She'd paid attention; she'd learned from them, and when they didn't have anything left to teach her, she'd read everything she could find about the subject. When she'd started winning, they'd stopped asking her to play.

Derek smirked at her, that goading smirk that always got her damn heart racing. There really ought to be a vaccine to make her immune to him.

"Afraid I'll win?" he taunted.

Penelope laughed incredulously. "Not even a little bit," she informed him.

"Prove it," he said.

Oh, he _really_ was trying to get her going, but she wasn't about to rise to the occasion. "I don't have to prove myself to you," she said with forced calm.

"Of course you don't."

The way he said it reminded her of the way a parent would speak to a petulant child, and she didn't like it one bit. "Fine," she said, giving in. "Loser picks up the other's tab."

Derek shook his head at her.

"Oh, so this is for fun?" she asked.

He shook his head again, and Penelope had the feeling she'd just agreed to something she shouldn't have. "I win…you come home with me."

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"And I get to do whatever I want to you," he said in a low voice that made her shiver. It was amazing she could even hear him over the loud music…but hear him she did.

She'd had fantasies about him doing lots of things to her, but they were all things she'd agree to. Now she had no idea what he was putting on the table! "Whatever you want," she repeated, hoping her voice sounded more amused than nervous.

"Whatever I want," he confirmed with a nod.

She shook her head. "I can't agree to that. For all I know…you have all these fetishes, and—"

"Just one."

"See!" she said, pointing a finger at him. "I knew you did! What are they?" she demanded.

"What is _it_," he corrected.

Penelope frowned. "I don't know. You tell me."

Derek chuckled. "No," he said. "You asked 'what are they?' That's not accurate. I only have one fetish." He studied her face for a moment, waiting for her to ask, but she was too damn stubborn even though curiosity was written all over her face. He could wait her out.

"Fine. What is it?" she practically snapped.

Derek bit back a grin. "You," he said simply.

He watched as she blinked a few times, the pink on her cheeks deepening. Any darker and they'd match the red dress she was wearing. The emotions played across her face, and for once, he could read her like a book: should she, or shouldn't she?

"And if I win?" she asked.

The grin he'd been holding back spread across his face. He was going to make _damn _sure _that_ didn't happen. "You get to do whatever you want to me," he suggested hopefully, knowing she wouldn't go for it.

She shook her head. "No," she said. "That's not good enough. If I win…you don't get to flirt with me…or send me those…lusty little looks…none of it for an entire month!" She'd miss it, but he wouldn't know that. And what's more, he didn't _need_ to know that.

If she won, it would certainly be hard to hold up his end of the bargain, but at the chance of getting her into bed, he was willing to wager.

"Deal," he said, stepping forward and holding his hand out toward her.

Penelope lifted her own hand and as soon as he clasped it in his, she knew she was in trouble. Lots and lots of trouble.

* * *

><p>"Eight ball, corner pocket," Derek said forty minutes later, pointing his stick at the upper left hand corner of the table.<p>

He still couldn't believe he'd talked her into this. Or that he was so close to winning. He'd played pool against her before. Doubles, anyway—her and Emily against him and Reid. He and Reid had only ever won once. He'd thought it was because Penelope and Emily were so good at pool, but now he was thinking that maybe it was because Reid was so bad.

Derek knew this was the only opportunity he'd ever have to get her into bed; she'd been meticulous in making sure she was never alone with him. And with good reason. He _had _tried to charm the pants off her a time or two. And if that's what she thought this was about—a purely physical reaction on his part, then he'd let her go on thinking that way. But the truth was Derek Morgan had been carrying a torch for Penelope Garcia for a long time.

With impeccable concentration, Derek used just the right amount of force and hit the 8 ball with the tip of the stick, watching as it soared into the corner pocket. He straightened, lifting his gaze to Penelope's face. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, her lips forming an 'oh' shape.

And all he could think was that he knew just what he wanted to do with that mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thanks for all of the reviews for last chapter, guys! Now, getting into their heads a bit…_

_Enjoy!_

_~ Angie_

* * *

><p>Penelope had done a pretty good job holding herself together…at least she thought she had. But as the cab rolled to a stop in front of Derek's house, her heart suddenly felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, her palms practically dripping with sweat.<p>

Of course, Derek's face appeared calm in the dim light. And why shouldn't it? He'd been trying to get her into bed for years, and tonight he was finally going to achieve success! He was going to conquer _her_—Penelope Garcia. Ok, so maybe that was a bit archaic, but that was exactly what it felt like in this moment!

As he moved to open his door, a slight panic made its way through her chest and she made a mad grab for his hand. "In the morning…I get to go," she said, looking for confirmation. Of course he was going to let her go, she knew that, or she was pretty sure of it, anyway. But she just needed the security of his words before she could move another muscle.

"You get to go," he assured her. "Just as long as you know you don't have to." With that, he stepped out of the cab and held his hand out to hers. As she took it, that same sensation that had sparked through her entire being earlier when they'd 'shaken' on it returned when he grasped her hand and gave her a light tug, urging her out of the cab.

* * *

><p>He already knew what was going to happen, and once Derek Morgan knew what he wanted, there was no beating around the bush. So he closed the door behind Penelope, and headed straight for the stairs in the back corner of the living room. He proceeded slowly, waiting to make sure she followed. He was relieved when he heard the sound of her footsteps behind him.<p>

Only _he_ knew how long he'd waited for this. He'd teased and taunted her endlessly, but she'd never flirted back with him. He couldn't understand it…he'd watched her flirt with other men at the office, but never him. Either she truly disliked him, or she was scared. He preferred to think she was scared…that she was insanely attracted to him to the point where she avoided him because she wasn't sure what she'd do if she were left alone with hm. Yep. That's what _he _liked to think.

After all, it wouldn't be good for his confidence if the only woman he'd been having wet dreams about for the past two years didn't want him.

He headed for his bedroom door and pushed it open, relieved to see the bed had been made. Good. His once a week housekeeper had made an appearance today. When he turned around and looked at Penelope, he couldn't stop the twinge of guilt that flashed through him. She looked like the last place in the world she wanted to be was in his bedroom.

Was he really going to make her go through with this? Was this _really _how he wanted this to go? Did he really want her to walk out of this room hating him, and pull any future chance he might have with her off the table? The answer to that was a resounding no. So he said the words before he could talk himself out of it. "We don't have to do this," he told her.

Penelope, being Penelope, lifted her chin in defiance. "Of course we do," she argued. "A bet is a bet…and _you_ won fair and square."

Derek had to bite back a grin at her return. "Your rules, Penelope," he said softly. "I won't do anything that I think will make you uncomfortable."

* * *

><p>Well <em>that <em>was a bit of a disappointment. If there was one thing Penelope liked, it was a man who pushed the envelope in the bedroom. Not that she'd ever share that with _him. _The entire office knew about his conquests. In all fairness, it wasn't from his lips. He'd chosen to confide in Reid, which seemed like a good idea on the surface, but since Reid rarely had any exploits of his own, he tended to discuss Derek's.

Penelope, on the other hand, kept her mouth shut about her conquests. And she had to admit, while she might not excel at long term relationships, the bedroom was certainly her forte. She wasn't big on one night stands, but there were a few men in her little black book she could call when she wanted to get some.

Penelope looked curiously around the room; it was surprisingly tasteful. The walls were a warm cream color, the furniture a cherry finish placed just so around the room. Her eyes, against her better judgment, moved to his bed. The mattress was high, coming nearly to her waist. The comforter dressing it was a dark brown color with thin light blue strips running through it; the shams and pillowcases matched it perfectly.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Penelope waited curiously to see how Derek was going to proceed. Well, she thought as he reached for the hem of his t-shirt, apparently he was going to get right to it. She'd always known that underneath his clothes Derek's body had to be hard as a rock—had even tried to picture it a few times, as a matter of fact. But she was quick to realize that her mind hadn't done him a single bit of justice. The only word she could think of to illustrate the beauty of his shoulders and arms was _powerful_. His torso was like sculpted chocolate, and all Penelope wanted to do was binge on him.

She couldn't help it; she licked her lips as he unbuttoned his pants, the crotch of his jeans separating as the zipper opened. He was quick to push them down over his thighs in one fluid motion, taking his boxers along for the ride. When he straightened, Penelope had to stop her jaw from dropping. She certainly was no prude; as she'd reflected earlier, she'd seen her fair share of manly equipment. But never in her life had she seen such an imposing erection.

She knew immediately that Derek had lied to her. He was going to make her uncomfortable, all right. But she was going to enjoy every damn minute of it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:Here is the final installment of 'Bet Me!' I just want to warn you…this chapter may not be for everyone. Consider yourself warned._

_Thanks bunches for the reviews for last chapter!_

_~Angie_

* * *

><p>With a saucy grin, Penelope walked towards him—ridding herself of her bra and shirt on the way—until they were face to face. Without a word, she pressed her soft chest against his solid one. He felt her nipples harden against his skin, leaving a blazing trail in their wake as she sunk to her knees before him.<p>

Derek felt his erection throb in anticipation, but it wasn't just the fact that in mere seconds he was going to be between her lips. No…the grin she'd given him had been enough to do _that, _and for the first time, he didn't have to hide it. He was used to her indifference, and more often, her scowl, but never had she graced him with a grin. And never had he realized he'd been _waiting_ for one.

He hissed as she wrapped a hand around him and tightened her grip, her hand moving back and forth, getting tighter with each motion. She leaned forward slowly, until he could feel her breath on him. At last, her tongue made its way from her lips to swirl around the head of his cock. Derek hissed, his eyes closing in pleasure as she worked her way down his length until she reached her hand, still moving tightly around him, and then made her way back to his tip. He couldn't stop a groan as her lips surrounded him and sucked hard.

His eyes flew open when the sound of _her_ groan nearly drowned his out. His eyes widened as she loosened her grip on him, her hands lifting instead to clutch his outer thighs. Her head dipped feverishly back and forth, taking as much of him as she was able to. Her head was moving every which way as she bobbed back and forth, and that, coupled with the sensation of her blonde curls tickling his inner thighs, was enough to make him quiver. She was making little moaning and delighted noises all the while, and Derek was in complete awe. He'd found the answer to every man's prayer…a woman who actually enjoyed giving blow jobs.

If this was how this night was going to go, he wasn't gong to regret a thing. And Derek knew something else thing for certain: He wasn't going the rest of his life without experiencing _this _again. Her mind blowing head was just the icing on the cake to what he imagined was going to be an indescribable night.

"Penelope—" He tangled a hand in her hair and pulled her head back before he exploded in her mouth.

"Why did you—" She gasped as she felt a warm spray hit her chest.

He tried to stop it, he really did. But he wasn't able to. He'd done this once before. It had been by accident, then, too, and the woman he'd been with had angrily gotten up and stomped to the bathroom to clean herself. _That _escapade hadn't ended well.

Never mind the fact that she—Penelope—sitting there with _him_ glistening on her chest looked incredibly sexy. He could only hope this wasn't an end to the night.

To his shock—and delight—Penelope lifted her hands to her chest and started stroking her skin, spreading the light liquid over her breasts.

* * *

><p>Penelope could tell from the look on Derek's face that he was just as shocked as she was, but it only took a second for her to regain her composure. He'd taken her by surprise that was all. She lifted her hands to her chest and used her palms to caress the outer sides of her breasts, a light slathering sound as she moved inward toward her nipples. She moaned when her palms reached the already taut peaks, and gave an 'oof' when Derek's hands roughly clasped her upper arms and hauled her to her unsteady feet.<p>

His mouth immediately descended to her right breast as if to show her hands who was boss, and his teeth closed around her nipple. She heard herself whimper as he gave it a few not so gentle tugs. "Oh, God," she groaned, as the other one tightened agonizingly. She grabbed his head and pulled it to the left. "The other one, the other one, the other one," she said breathlessly.

Derek was more than happy to obey, his teeth once again going to work. While he did that, she gathered her wits about her enough to push her skirt and panties down over her legs and step out of her shoes, kicking them to the side.

Derek lifted is head, locking his mouth over hers in a soul scorching kiss. Their tongues thrust forth at the same time, and Penelope backed it up by driving her body against his, sending them both tumbling backwards onto his bed.

"Ooh," Penelope said appreciatively as she felt his erection press against her thigh. "Nice turnaround time."

"Thanks," Derek rasped, his hands roving down her sides to rest on her waist and clamp her securely into place. _He_ was quite impressed himself.

Despite his strength, Penelope was able to lift herself up onto her knees and place herself just above him. Dammitt…this night was supposed to have been all about her, and she'd walked in and taken control, blowing his plan all to smithereens.

The tip of his cock was surrounded by her damp heat as she lowered herself down onto him. "Penelope, wait," he warned, but it was too late.

Her body was so quick to descend onto his that she let out what could only be described as a howl as he filled her. His hands tightened on her waist to prevent her from taking any more of him. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she struggled to catch her breath, then lifted a hand to push a lock of hair off her forehead, revealing a light sheen of sweat. "I told you to wait, Sweetness," he said softly.

The Penelope he knew sprung forth as she glowered down at him, and he had to bite back a grin. "'I told you so' in bed is _so_ not sexy, Morgan," she informed him.

"No," he agreed as he moved her onto her back I one fluid motion. "But _you _are." He'd pulled back a bit as he'd switched their positions, but hadn't entirely left her.

He lowered his head to hers in a soft kiss as he began moving slowly back and forth, allowing her body a few moments to adjust to his. She groaned, turning her head to the side in order to gasp for breath. Once she'd replenished her air supply, her hips shot up off the bed, and Derek groaned as she tightened around him. Her hands grasped the sheets as she lifted her hips again and again to take him. She heard herself whimper with each deep thrust; heard him groan in pleasure every time their bodies slammed together.

"Derek," she rasped as he reached between them to stroke her core, her body stiffening instantly. Her heels dug into the mattress as she tightened around him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she writhed against him, trying desperately to keep up with his now frenzied pace.

She finally felt her body begin to shudder as he exploded inside of her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Penelope, admittedly sore from her encounter with Derek, slunk her way soundlessly off his bed and began gathering her clothes. She slid her panties on, followed by her bra, shirt, and skirt, and then with shoes in hand, made her way to his bedroom door.<p>

She turned around for one last glimpse of his naked body, the body she'd been craving for so long, and a slow grin spread across her lips.

She didn't have to wonder anymore; every single rumor she'd heard was true. Derek Morgan was, in fact, an amazing lover.

When she was finally satisfied that she'd memorized every last line of his sculpted body, she disappeared from the doorway and headed for the stairs.

The best part was that Derek would never know she'd been a willing participant from the beginning. Her grin widened. It had been easier than she'd thought to throw the bet.


End file.
